


Bella Swan has Rabies

by LHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bella Bashing, Bella Swan is an Idiot, Bella really wants to be a vampire, Breeches is a censorship, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Edward is Cedric, Gen, Human Bella, Human Edward - Freeform, I'll attach some funny memes in the end notes, Rabies, Twilight & Harry Potter Crossover, Twilight Bashes, Why Did I Write This?, Yeah Breeches!!!, why, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly what it looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella Swan has Rabies

Once upon a time there was a girl named Bella. Bella was convinced her boyfriend was a vampire, and she wanted to be just like him.

So one day, she saw some blood on the ground, so she decided to drink it so she could turn into a vampire (or so she thought). It turned out to be a raccoon's blood that had rabies. Bella got rabies and went crazy and had to be tied down.

The Cullens just stared at her as they carted her off the hospital.

Edward (Cedric in disguise) just looked embarrassed and apparated back to the UK where his family was really happy that he was okay. Cho divorced the stupid muggle guy she'd married and they lived happily ever after.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: The following images do not belong to me. They are the property of their respective owners.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> For more "Edward is Cedric" memes, click on [this link](https://www.google.com/search?q=edward+is+cedric&espv=2&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwidp4Pg3f3KAhVV9mMKHXPQD3UQ_AUICCgC&biw=1390&bih=732#imgrc=_).
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> 


End file.
